million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Everlasting
Everlasting is an original unit song performed by Tomoka, Megumi, Chizuru and Rio as the unit GRAC&E NOCTURNE. The full version of the song was featured on THE IDOLM@STER MILLION THE@TER GENERATION 05 Yasou Reijou -GRAC&E NOCTURNE- as a coupling song. The song is written by Tomoko Aoki alongside Haruto Kuzumi, composed by shilo and arranged by Hiroaki Sano. Track List #Drama Part "Kuraki Hoshi, Tooi Tsuki" / "Prelude" #Kuraki Hoshi, Tooi Tsuki (昏き星、遠い月) #Drama Part "Kuraki Hoshi, Tooi Tsuki" / "Restarting Assault" #Drama Part "Kuraki Hoshi, Tooi Tsuki" / "The Ones I Cherish" #Drama Part "Kuraki Hoshi, Tooi Tsuki" / "Pride" #Drama Part "Kuraki Hoshi, Tooi Tsuki" / "Shining Light" #Everlasting #Drama Part "Kuraki Hoshi, Tooi Tsuki" / "Overture" PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Anata no negao o tashikame nagara Kyou mo nemurinitsuku no Kizukeba osorete ita Sono osore de sae mo itooshikatta Nukumori nante shiranakatta Kimi ga sono kodou o ataete kureta Futari zutto, taeru koto nai yasuragi no basho o Sagashite ikou Nando yoru o koete Asa o mukaete mo kamawanai Hoka ni wa nanimo iranai Sono kagayaki sae torimodosetara Tooi tooi kioku Nakushita koto sae wasureteita Kono kanashimi wa dare no tame ni Subete no tsumi wa dare no tame ni Dare mo ga kizutsuki kizutsuke nagara Soredemo nanika o motomete shimau Jikan dake de wa inochi dake de wa Mitasarenai kokoro nigirishimeru Dare mo ga kizutsuki Kizutsuke nagara Soredemo ai o motomete shimau Kuchihatete mo ii nikumarete mo ii Kono sekai ni yurusarenakute ii Anata ga ireba tada, ite kurereba Anata no tsubasa de isasete kureru nara Zutto… |-| Kanji= あなたの寝顔を確かめながら 今日も眠りにつくの 気付けば怖れていた その怖れでさえも愛おしかった 温もりなんて知らなかった 君がその鼓動を与えてくれた 二人ずっと、絶えることない安らぎの場所を 探していこう 何度夜を越えて 朝を迎えても構わない 他には何もいらない その輝きさえ取り戻せたら 遠い遠い記憶 失くしたことさえ忘れていた この悲しみは誰のために 全ての罪は誰のために 誰もが傷つき　傷つけながら それでも何かを求めてしまう 時間だけでは　命だけでは 満たされない心握りしめる 誰もが傷つき 傷つけながら それでも愛を求めてしまう 朽ち果ててもいい　憎まれてもいい この世界に許されなくていい あなたがいれば　ただ、いてくれれば あなたの片翼(つばさ)でいさせてくれるなら ずっと… |-| English= As I check on your sleeping face I fell asleep today, too I realized that I'm afraid Even so, I still loved you I never knew such warmth When you gave me that heartbeat Let's search for a place where peace never dies For the two of us forever I don't mind overcoming however many nights and greeting however many mornings I don't need anything else As long as I can regain only that brilliance Those distant, distant memories I even forgot that I lost them These sorrows are for whose sake? All these sins are for whose sake? While everyone hurts and gets hurt Nevertheless, I end up searching for something As much time as I have, as long as my life lasts I tightly grasp my unfilled heart While everyone hurts and gets hurt Nevertheless, I end up searching for love It's fine if I rot away, it's fine if I'm hated It's fine if I'm not forgiven by the world As long as you're here, just being here for me If you let me be a wing of yours Forever... Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION THE@TER GENERATION 05 Yasou Reijou -GRAC&E NOCTURNE- (sung by: Tomoka Tenkubashi, Megumi Tokoro, Chizuru Nikaido, and Rio Momose)